Auspicio
by BonnieGray
Summary: En un parpadeo verá "que Tyki Mikk está atraído irremediablemente por un exorcista y que en 200 años se enamorará de él y vivirá feliz." /Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Septiembre - 2016 "Tyki Mikk" Del Foro Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas.
1. Renacer

**Auspicio**

 **1**

No sé cuántas veces llevo ya de no morir.  
Pero la herida es un vestigio, un recuerdo.  
La constatación de un hecho:  
Aquí todavía estoy vivo.  
La vida está aquí dentro.  
Aún.

—Herson Barona, _Tanto no morir._

 **Renacer**

 **N** o pongas esa cara, Tyki Mikk. Volverás a conocerlo. El placer arraigado en tu esencia de Noé se ha encaprichado con él a tal punto que lo reconocerás dentro de 200 años, cuando vuelvas a renacer; cuando la memoria te desgarre la piel; cuando el dolor rezagado (pero latente) del exorcismo vuelva a quemarte los órganos, justo en esa marca que, como humano, pensarás que es de nacimiento; cuando el martirio de la reencarnación quiera obligarte a implorar muerte.

Será entonces que terminarás en aquella catedral lúgubre y onerosa, con un aire viciado por el incienso y las oraciones, sudoroso y ensangrentado, obcecado por la tortura que representan las agujas de dolor que se encajan inmisericordes en tu cuerpo, que él volverá a presentarse ante ti, con crucifijo y sotana, pero con atisbos de la misma personalidad que tanto te cautivó, mas en esos instantes, a dos espiraciones del desfallecimiento, no recordarás. Es más, te parecerá efigie seráfica con aquellas hebras albas y la piel de alabastro; su voz se te antojará almíbar y pensarás que sus manos (sin esa asquerosa Inocencia) no pueden ser sino creación divina. Imaginarás un cuerpo grácil que se corrompa, arquee, lacere, clame debajo el tuyo.

Al borde del colapso, te marearás preguntándote de qué lugar insondable nace el ardor de tus deseos. De qué manera aquel hombre que reza frenético y barbota conjuros ya estaba entremetido en tu vida incluso antes de conocerle. Querrás exigirle explicaciones, pues una reminiscencia de él aparecerá en el caleidoscopio de memorias, en las imágenes fugaces que te abofeteen cuantos más estigmas se presenten.

Él, en esa vida, seguirá condenado a servir a un Dios impiadoso que no le ha permitido desligarse jamás de su deber como elegido, el más amado por la Inocencia. Y tú, por empecinarte en conservar tu humanidad, no delegarás tu deber como recipiente. Tu alma estará atada para siempre con la memoria de Noé, de modo que seguirás siendo Tyki Mikk, sin oportunidad de que Joyd sea, quizás, un Aarón Leclerc o un León Valdivia.

En sus ojos argénteos adivinarás la mirada tramposa de antaño; la misma que te dirigiera acompañada de una sonrisa al desnudarte con su juego de cartas. Ahí seguirá, contaminada de resentimiento y soledad acumuladas por tantos años de servicio. Y te asfixiará.

Te asfixiará reconocer una fascinación somnolienta por ese rostro que sabrás pecador y que se fingirá santo. Y él, advirtiendo desde las entrañas la prefiguración del estigma Noé, te acogerá en el lugar donde todo corroe.

Lo hará con una sonrisa insidiosa entremetida en esos labios mentirosos que hoy ansías besar.

 _434 palabras._

* * *

 _¡Más de dos años sin publicar! Pero heme aquí con una nueva historia entre manos después de mucho tiempo con un hiatus creativo. Espero que sea de su agrado, porque me divertí (y frustré) mucho escribiendo este capítulo. Casi temo no hacerle justicia a Tyki, pero aquí está.  
Ojalá se entienda lo que intento hacer, de no ser así, son libres de preguntar y yo daré las explicaciones necesarias. Creo que esto será un SemiAu, ya lo verán. Me gustaría seguirlos viendo por aquí. Las críticas y ganas de platicar se reciben con muchísimo gusto en los reviews._

 **D. Gray-Man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino- _sensei_ . Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Septiembre- 2016 - "Tyki Mikk" del foro: Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas.  
Debe poseer las siguientes características:  
 ** **Género:** Romance. (Es el que intenta resaltarse en este primer capítulo)**  
**

 **Emoción:** Locura.

 **Rated:** M.

 **Término de póker:** ACTION (Acción)

 _Besos empapados de cariño,_

 _Bonnie._


	2. Agonía

**2**

No sé cuántas veces ya  
sé que tengo cicatrices  
de accidentes a punto de ocurrir.  
Eso significaba que existías bajo  
la forma de una conjetura imprecisa y segura.  
Tú.  
—Herson Barona, _Tanto no morir._

 **Agonía**

 **H** e oído tus gritos violentando el silencio nocturno. He oído los pasos de Road apresurándose a tu habitación. He oído las palabras que te ofrece como bálsamo dulce para tus pesares. Y he oído cómo fracasan: con el estrépito agudo de los cristales, el sonido de la madera destrozada, tu respiración pesada y gutural que te ahoga más que aliviarte.

Es entonces cuando yo salgo de mi habitación, topándome con Sheril, quien también se halla con la mirada fija en tu puerta maltrecha y sustituida múltiples veces por accidentes iguales o similares al que sucede en ese preciso instante. Apenas intercambiamos miradas. No hacemos más que escuchar, sin atrevernos a pronunciar siquiera un monosílabo.

Tras unos minutos, volvemos a nuestro sueño interrumpido, casi acostumbrados a episodios como ese. Y siempre, a la mañana siguiente, te apareces en el desayuno con esporádicos bostezos y un sopor disimulado en los ojos dorados. Robas una pieza de pan y le untas alguna mermelada; bromeas con Road para que Sheril se moleste y a veces me sermoneas por andar hurgando en tu cabeza. Mientras enciendes tu cigarro matutino con ese aire epicúreo que te resta dignidad en ocasiones, actúas como si no hubieses pasado la noche en vela, como si todas tus noches no fuesen así: agónicas. Como si nadie supiese de tu sufrimiento.

Si él es el culpable de todo esto, ¿por qué ese saludo alegre cuando le volviste a ver? ¿Por qué los días previos al ataque en la rama americana tenías ese humor radiante? ¿Por qué mostraste esa buena disposición para ir a buscarle cuando estaba en peligro? ¿Y por qué (no lo niegues, yo lo sé todo) enunciaste aquellas palabras de aliento cuando le dejaste ir?

No es un gran misterio después de escarbar otro poco: estás atraído por el albo inmaculado que se debate por la conciencia. Por ese conflicto interno que va forjando delicioso una mirada más fiera, capaz de mentiras más crueles; una insurrección escondida que ahora se expone magnífica; un tormento que a ratos se asemeja al tuyo. Observarlo sufrir representa un epítome del placer. Aunque Joyd lo sepa ser execrable y no tenga reparos en despedazarlo, tú, como Tyki Mikk lo consideras _interesante_.

Por eso lo coses con hilo y aguja a tu piel. Porque esa atracción hacia el exorcista _te_ _hace humano_. Él es la enfermedad y la cura.

Y eso, Tyki Mikk, es locura o masoquismo.

 _403 palabras._

* * *

¡Aquí el segundo drabble! Me costó, debo admitirlo. No estaba segura de cómo expresar la idea que tenía. Tengo entendido que _le_ como objeto directo es sólo válido con el masculino singular; de no ser así, me gustaría que me indicaran este error. Ahora bien, he pensando que la única manera que Tyki tiene para recordarse humano es que halla algo ligado exclusivamente a su parte humana, de modo que una atracción (ya sea carnal o sentimental, como lo quieran ver) sería algo que sólo su parte humana haría y es lo que quise exponer aquí.

Por otro lado, la locura que debía expresarse en este capítulo se hizo por medio de este sentimiento de atracción. Sería una locura pensar de esa manera para un Noé, ¿verdad? (Road es punto y aparte).

 ** _Emoción: Locura._**

¡Espero vernos en el siguiente, me faltan otros dos! Muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo en leer este pequeño engendro. Ojalá le esté haciendo justicia a _Mr. Fanservice._

Abrazos para llevar,

Bonnie.


	3. Traición

_**3**_

El dolor es una espera  
larga, ciega, calma.  
Y si sobreviví fue tan sólo para llegar  
al inhabitado descampado de tu encuentro.

—Herson Barona, _Tanto no morir_

 **Traición**

 **N** o hallarás remanso durante algunas semanas en aquella catedral en la que serás asilado por el sacerdote albino a quien, sin embargo, le placerá verte sufrir. En las noches en que hiendas la quietud beatífica con tus clamores infernales (tal y como lo haces casi todas las noches), escucharás que él pedirá quedarse a solas contigo para tranquilizarte, para bendecirte con sus oraciones. Pero no lo hará. Se quedará en el umbral de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión incomprensible, mientras tú te retuerces, a punto de enloquecer por el suplicio. No lo entenderás (¿no se supone que estabas ahí para ser ayudado?), y él tampoco; empero, la Inocencia no olvida. Se vengará por el daño que le causaste a su acomodador. De ahí que noche tras noche se limite a observar.

Aunque él quisiera, ¿podría haber detenido tu inexorable despertar?

A pesar de todo, los días obrarán a tu favor, apaciguando el sufrimiento y los recuerdos. Será así como, con la mente despejada, advertirás que esa atracción sentida en una primera instancia desborda, arde. Sentirás que siempre ha estado ahí, suspendida, esperando el momento idóneo para resurgir fragosa. No sabrás disimularlo. Tu mirada áurea chocará con la suya, argéntea, en innumerables ocasiones, incapaz de hacer otra cosa que deleitarte con sus maneras, su descaro, sus sermones, sus sonrisas y la misericordia que muestre cuando algo lo conmueva. No tardarás en convencerte que de algún lado lo conoces. O conociste. Porque lo sentirás onírico; un sueño olvidado al despertar, pero atascado en tu memoria. Él, en situación análoga, emprenderá un acercamiento paulatino, intrigado los estremecimientos que le provocarás y las razones de su actuar que escapan de su comprensión.

Así pasarán las semanas, entre pláticas y comidas. Entre compañía y mutuo reconocimiento.

Una noche, él se escabullirá a tu habitación. Te encontrará despierto, fumando a la luz titilante de un foco que amenaza con fundirse. Parecerá desesperado. Una mirada bastará para que comprendas el motivo de su visita. _El celibato causa estragos, ¿eh?,_ dirás mientras exhalas la última calada. Elegante, felino, te acercarás hasta que él deba alzar la mirada para mirarte. Apagarás la luz.

Latirá el instinto milenario que la humanidad ha venerado desde el inicio de la existencia. No habrá jugueteos previos, se abalanzarán sobre el otro sin dubitaciones. Se besarán con tal urgencia que hasta las imágenes sacras se avergonzarán de mirar. Se arrancarán la ropa y la moral. Se morderán la piel y el alma. Se sacudirán las erecciones y las consecuencias. Y del resentimiento y el consustancial Placer de Noé nacerá la imperiosa necesidad de someterlo, de lastimarlo. Por eso lo penetrarás rabioso, azuzado por los cantos melifluos que de su garganta emergerán. Lo esclavizarás de una vez y para siempre a tu cadencia respiratoria, a sus propias pulsaciones mientras se va ramificando el orgasmo, a las contracciones de su cuerpo, a tu manera de embestir intenso, susurrarle sucio y mirarle profundo.

El Paraíso y el Averno colapsarán por su traición.

 _500 palabras_

* * *

 _¡El tercero! No voy a mentir, es mi favorito. Espero estarle haciendo justicia a Tyki y que se vaya comprendiendo la idea que tengo. Cuando publique el último daré una explicación de mi intentona. También espero que esto se clasifique dentro del M porque, sinceramente, creo que le hace falta ser más explícito, jajajajaja, pero no tenía el espacio para hacerlo y creo que desentona si lo hacía de esa manera. Anyways, aquí está. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Tomatazos o pastelazos (preferiría un pastelazo)?_

 _Si a alguien le interesa, las citas provienen del mismo poema de Herson Barona,_ Tanto no morir _. Se encuentra dividido en cuatro estrofas, de manera que decidí separarlas por cada capítulo. Espero vernos en el próximo (que ya es el último). Gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer lo que esta pobre autora tiene que decir, tanto aquí como allá arriba._

 _Hasta entonces, con besos para llevar,_

 _Bonnie._


	4. Felicidad negada

**4**

No sé cuántas veces llevo ya de no morir,  
mas en tus ojos vi el color de la devastación.  
Lo vi y supe que estaba en el lugar correcto.  
Eres el único desastre del que no quiero salvarme.  
Después de ti no hay después.  
Eres el fin del mundo.

—Herson Barona, _Tanto no morir._

 **Felicidad negada**

 **E** s por eso que no debes poner esa cara Tyki Mikk, porque en 200 años él estará a tu merced. O tú a la suya. Un día cualquiera, a la sombra de la encina, de súbito pronunciarás el nombre con el que lo conocieras la primera vez. C _uánto tiempo sin vernos, chico,_ agregarás divertido _._ Y el sonreirá franco _._

Hallarán consuelo en su alma desgastada, pues ambos comparten la misma penitencia. Tu despertar Noé se detendrá (contra todo pronóstico), suprimido por la constante intervención del otrora exorcista. Serás humano hasta tu muerte por primera vez en tu largo viaje. Él nunca podrá exonerarse de su condición, pero el quedarse a tu lado será insubordinarse a la Inocencia. Se irán lejos, muy lejos, a donde el horizonte se vuelve cielo, a vivir en paz, aliviando el peso de los hombros y el veneno de los años; serán felices porque olvidarán lo que fueron, aferrados a sus nuevos nombres.

Y ahora que el Conde está enloquecido por la aparición de nuestro hermano y tú estás estropeando el aire límpido con tus volutas de humo, piensas que es una lástima que él no pueda ser para ti y pones esa expresión, ajeno a las visiones que de mis párpados se han desprendido.

Tyki Mikk, Noé del Placer, hombre a ratos zozobrante, de sonrisa ya sanguinaria, ya ingenua, tu felicidad venidera dependerá de la revelación de este auspicio, de modo que es precisa la confesión de lo que, no sin cierta turbación, he contemplado. Sin embargo, callaré.

Porque tu desconocimiento romperá con este futuro.

Mas, si de mis labios saliesen insinuaciones acerca de lo que sé, ¿apostarías por él, Tyki Mikk?, ¿serías capaz de aceptar tu presente, tu papel como copia de carbón y esperar 200 años para tenerlo? ¿O te retirarías de esta jugada fraguada por alguien más para realizar una propia?

 _Wisely parpadea._

 _Observa de nuevo a Tyki Mikk, quien ha reparado en su muda presencia. El hombre portugués le pregunta la razón de sus pasos, a lo cual Wisely no puede responder. Una ceja se curvea en el rostro de Tyki._ "Si estás espiando, juro que te golpearé hasta que lo sientas en tu próxima vida" _dice mientras exhala la última calada. Wisely observa las cenizas incandescentes que él ha dejado. Tyki espera una respuesta, y al no obtenerla, chasquea la lengua y sale de la habitación._

 _Wisely, que no quiere seguir sus días sabiendo que Tyki Mikk está atraído irremediablemente por un exorcista, y que en 200 años se enamorará de él y vivirá feliz, teme confesar lo que ha visto, por lo que enterrará la visión profética con tal profundidad que en su memoria perecerá irremediablemente._

 _Con el paso de los días, efectivamente, Wisely olvidará._

 _455 palabras._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _¡He aquí el final! De verdad, este, en definitiva, fue el capitulo que más me ha costado. Casi temo no haber concluido como yo quería. En fin._

 _En efecto, Wisely es la voz narrativa. En un parpadeo (sí, en esa fracción de milisegundo. Gloria a Proust y a su magdalena) Wisely ha vislumbrado qué es lo que pasaría con Tyki Mikk dentro de 200 años y reflexionado acerca de quién es hoy (en su presente, claro, en mero siglo XIX). Sin embargo, para que pudiera darse ese futuro, para que se cumpliera con lo que él ha vio, era necesario que él le dijera a Tyki. Mas no lo hizo, se quedó callado._

 _Y bueno, sí, es bastante obvio quién es el sacerdote enunciado. Me los imaginé a ambos atascados en una constante reencarnación, de modo que son los únicos que quedan (conscientes) de su vida pasada como Noé y exorcista. Sólo así, en **ese** futuro podrían ser felices juntos._

Término de póker: Action (lugar donde está la jugada y el jugador debe tomar la decisión de psar, apostar o retirarse según su sitio de la mesa

 _Espero que haya quedado clara la idea. Si los hice bolas con mi terrible desarrollo de la historia, no duden en dejar un pequeño review. Estoy muy feliz de haber concluido mi primera participación en un foro, así que les agradezco a los integrantes de éste por tan bonita acogida._

 _También les infinitamente agradezco a todos aquellos que se pasaron por este engendro. Espero, de todo corazón que les haya gustado esta historia y que sienta que algo de Tyki Mikk, nuestro Mr. Fanservice por excelencia, se haya colado por aquí. Gracias, gracias, gracias._

 _Espero vernos muy pronto. Con amor comprimido para que quepa en los bolsillos,_

 _Bonnie._


End file.
